


Breakfast

by mcquaids



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcquaids/pseuds/mcquaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love you,” Steve blurted suddenly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> I... don't even know what this is. I'm not a writer, so I apologise for any and all mistakes. Also, I have no knowledge of these characters outside of what I've seen in the movies (and read in fanfiction), so I apologise if any of this—especially the dialogue—is out of character. I'm terrible with summaries and titles, so, again, I'm sorry. :)

“I love you,” Steve blurted suddenly, his eyes focused on the grin the man across from him was displaying; witty, overconfident, sassy—those were a few adjectives to describe Tony Stark, but they were even more evident in that moment.

The others at the table abruptly finished their conversation—some joke that Tony had just told Bruce, but Steve had no idea what it was about; he was too busy studying the movements of Tony’s face, his new favourite pastime—and stared at him questioningly, subtle shock displayed on their faces.

Steve focussed on how Tony’s grin had faltered almost immediately, being replaced with something that was almost a frown, his eyebrows becoming slightly furrowed.

It never failed to surprise Steve just how low Tony’s self-confidence could be sometimes, especially when he portrayed the exact opposite. He should’ve assumed that Tony would be shocked to hear those words in such an unpredicted moment, because Steve knew—even if he didn’t understand how or why—that Tony didn’t think he deserved to be loved. Steve was defiantly determined to prove him wrong.

Steve could feel his cheeks heating under the stare of his colleagues, but he couldn’t take his eyes off Tony. If he didn’t know any better, he could’ve sworn he saw a blush creeping up Tony’s neck.

Finally, Tony made eye contact and Steve couldn’t help but look down at his plate, his bacon and eggs not appealing to his appetite like they were a minute ago.

When Steve looked back up, Tony looked away and—yes, that _was_ a blush forming, oh my god—Bruce cleared his throat, causing Steve to avert his eyes away from Tony and towards him instead.

“I think Tony means to return the sentiment,” Bruce said, smiling crookedly at Steve.

This was met by a kick under the table from Tony, and Steve couldn’t help but smile in amusement. “You can’t possibly know that,” Tony defended, but his voice lacked any seriousness.

Clint—who Steve hadn’t even realised was at the table, but, admittedly, he had been fairly oblivious to everything but Tony in the past five or ten minutes—laughed. “Yeah, we can, Stark.”

Tony glared at Clint and then turned his gaze back on Steve.

“Thanks, Cap.” Tony smiled casually as if Steve had just freshened his cup of coffee, and Steve returned the smile politely.

He knew that even though Tony wasn’t ready to say it out loud—at least not in front of other people—yet, he still felt it.

Plus, Tony did love his coffee, so maybe that particular smile wasn’t such a bad response.


End file.
